Spark
by Sends
Summary: Aku merasakan percikan cinta itu ketika sahabatku sudah pergi. Mungkin ini takdir yang bermain di atasku. Ataukah cinta yang mempermainkan takdir ini?


Spark

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary :

Kurapika K, Leorio, Kuroro L

Warning : OOC, AU

-OoO—

Gadis itu tidak pernah lagi tersenyum setelah meninggalkan acara pemakaman. Ekspresinya tetap sama, datar dan seakan tak bernyawa. Bahkan tetes-tetes hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi tidak mampu membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum seperti biasanya. Ini tidak membuatku terkejut, pemuda bodoh itu sudah memprediksikan semuanya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan kami.

_"Leorio, ketika aku mati nanti kau harus terus membuatnya tersenyum. Kau mengerti?"_

Aku tertawa kecil, merendahkan. "_Kau harus percaya padaku_."

Saat itu aku memang menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri, meski separuh hatiku begitu takut dan ragu apa aku bisa menjalankan permintaan terakhir sahabatku dengan baik.

Tanganku menyentuh tombol radio, menyalakannya dan mencari lagu apa pun yang bisa mencairkan suasana di antara kami berdua. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana suram seperti ini.

"Jangan," gadis itu menyentuh tanganku. "Biarkan tetap seperti ini."

Aku langsung mematikan radio. Mungkin perasaannya akan jauh lebih baik dalam kesunyian, diiringi suara tetes hujan yang terdengar samar dari dalam mobil. Gadis itu mematung, menyenderkan kepala pada kaca jendela.

Lidahku kelu. Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya tapi tidak sepatah kata pun bisa kuucapkan. Berkali-kali ia mendesahkan napas berat. Aku tahu ia akan sulit menerima kenyataan ini, begitu pula denganku. Tapi tidak ada yang mampu kami lakukan untuk mencegah kepergiannya.

_Ini takdir..._

_Yang sepertinya senang mempermainkan kami..._

-OoO—

"Kurapika," sapaku. Aku yakin ia ada di rumah karena pintu rumahanya tidak dikunci. Rumahnya sangat gelap. Tidak satu pun lampu yang dinyalakan. Satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah cahaya yang berhasil lolos melalui celah-celah jendela. "Kau dimana?"

Aku melangkah memasuki rumah. Segera saja aku memasukkan belanjaanku ke lemari. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus berbelanja untuknya, tapi hati kecilku berbisik pelan, berkata bahwa aku harus menengok gadis itu. Untuk satu hal ini aku berterima kasih karena aku tidak mengeraskan hatiku.

Setelah merapikan belanjaan, aku melangkah menuju kamar gadis itu. Beberapa kali pintu kuketuk tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk. Aku melihat gadis itu sedang berbaring di ranjang. Air matanya sudah mengering, namun matanya yang sembab tidak bisa menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

"Maaf, pintu rumah tidak terkunci jadi aku langsung masuk."

Kurapika mengangguk. Sepertinya tidak peduli. Ia menarik selimut kemudian menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku. Gadis itu tidak menjawab. "Aku akan membuatkan sup hangat untukmu."

Kurapika tidak merespon tapi aku tahu ini adalah sesuatu yang benar. Aku beranjak menuju dapur namun begitu aku menatap pisau, panci, dan kompor dalam-dalam, aku langsung tersadar bahwa aku tidak bisa memasak sama sekali.

"Seharusnya kau membayar untuk semua hal ini, Kuroro."

Aku menggerutu, namun tetap melakukan hal yang benar bagiku. Aku mengambil celemek, kemudian mengambil ponselku, membuka situs memasak di internet dan mulai mengikuti cara-cara yang dicontohkan oleh seorang juru masak.

Aku tidak tahu sihir apa yang membuat seorang pemuda sepertiku bisa melakukan keajaiban seperti memasak. Setelah satu jam, akhirnya sup yang aku buat selesai. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, jadi aku menghidangkannya di hadapan gadis itu. Kurapika hanya diam menatap sup yang aku hidangkan.

"Terima kasih," Ia mengambil sendok kemudian memasukkan sup hangat ke dalam mulutnya. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku. Aku memang tidak punya alasan yang jelas kenapa aku melakukan semua hal ini. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja."

Kurapika diam, tidak merespon apa-apa. Setelah memastikan ia makan dengan benar siang ini, aku bergegas pulang. Ada kelas yang harus aku ikuti sore ini dan aku tidak boleh terlambat. Akhirnya aku menemukan alasan untuk terus menjaga gadis rapuh itu, meski pun aku tidak menyuarakannya. Biar hal ini menjadi rahasia antara aku dan Kuroro.

Aku ingin menepati janji kepada sahabatku...

-OoO—

Jam di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, beberapa penumpang kereta telihat kelelahan. Barang kali bekerja dengan sangat keras seharian. Sepertinya sudah terlalu malam untuk berkunjung ke rumah gadis itu. Aku mengambil ponselku, hendak meneleponnya. Namun ketika jariku baru saja akan menekan tombol hijau aku mengingat sebuah kejadian tentang mereka.

"_Selamat malam_," aku mematikan telepon, memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan satu tekanan pada ponselku.

"_Siapa? Gadismu?_" Kuroro bertanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berbaring di ranjangku, berbicara padaku sambil menatap ponselnya sendiri.

"_Bukan, tadi itu ibuku_," jawabku singkat. "_Omong-omong, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu menelepon?_"

"_Tidak, Kurapika tidak suka berbicara lewat telepon_."

Aku mengurungkan niat, aku memilih untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadanya. Menanyakan hal sederhana seperti apakah ia sudah makan malam. Seorang yang sedang dalam keadaan buruk seperti Kurapika membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih. Sedikit-banyak aku bersyukur pernah menjadi 'pengganggu' dalam hubungan mereka. Dengan begitu aku bisa tahu banyak hal mengenai apa yang disukai dan yang dibenci Kurapika. Semua terjadi seakan-akan Kuroro telah menyiapkan aku untuk menghibur hati gadis itu ketika ia sudah tiada.

"_Kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, bukan?_" Kuroro bertanya, menatap kedua mataku intens. Nada bicaranya mendominasi, secara refleks aku mengaggukkan kepala. "_Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku besok. Kita akan pergi ke taman hiburan._"

Waktu itu aku berteriak, menolak mentah-mentah perintah dari sahabatku itu. Tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas di benakku untuk mengacaukan kencan yang sudah ia nanti dan rancangkan sejak berbulan-bulan lamanya. Tapi ia memang tipe yang berpikir diluar jangkauan pemikiran manusia biasa, sepertinya itu yang membuat Kuroro menjadi sangat istimewa.

Juga, itu hal yang membuat kami begitu kehilangan dirinya. Andai saja kau masih ada di sini, _Kuroro_...

Lampu layar ponselku berkedip beberapa kali, artinya sebuah pesan baru. Aku segera membuka kotak masuk, mengira bahwa gadis itu membalas pesanku. Nyatanya hanya pesan dari operator. Aku menghela napas, merutuki operator dalam hati lalu kembali melayangkan pandangan ke sekitarku.

Terasa getaran dari saku kiriku, aku mengeluarkan ponsel yang bergetar di sana. Ponsel berwarna hitam milik Kuroro, warisan darinya untukku. Setidaknya itu yang ia tuliskan di surat wasiatnya. Jariku menekan kode sandi dengan lancar, membuka pesan masuk yang ternyata pesan dari operator. Andai saja ini bukan tempat umum, aku pasti sudah berteriak kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat sesuatu. Pesan untuk membuka memo di ponsel Kuroro. Tertulis dengan jelas sebagai pra-syarat sebelum memiliki ponsel hitam itu. Sayangnya aku melupakan semua hal itu, memilih untuk menggenapi janji untuk membuat seorang gadis pirang tersenyum.

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekik membaca memo itu. Berisi beberapa permintaan terakhir dari Kuroro. Ah, ralat, itu perintah bukan permintaan. Entah mengapa terkadang aku merasa Kuroro masih ada di sekitarku, masih memerintahku dengan nada bicaranya yang mendominasi.

'_Halo, Leorio. Ketika kau membaca pesan ini berarti aku sudah berada di surga. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Lakukan apa pun yang kau bisa dan buat ia tersenyum. Jangan lupakan hari ulang tahunku. Kalau kau ingin berbicara kepadaku lain waktu bersihkan kamarmu dan tolong jangan pernah membiarkan dia menyentuh ponsel ini._'

Untuk pertama kalinya ia menggunakan kata tolong dan itu membuatku semakin menyesali kepergiannya...

-OoO—

Satu bulan berlalu sejak kepergian pemuda itu. Aku tahu gadis itu kesepian, begitu juga dengan aku. Biasanya selalu ada yang mengganggu tidurku karena dering telepon dipagi hari. Kadang aku mengeluh karena Kuroro tidak kunjung bangun dan dengan terpaksa aku yang harus menjawab panggilan dari gadisnya, meminta maaf karena yang menjawab teleponnya bukan orang yang ia harapkan.

"_Tidak masalah, ia memang memintaku menelepon untuk membangunkanmu_," kenangku.

Aku tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian ketika ia pulang sangat larut lalu dengan tidak sengaja merusak jam alarmku. Dulu aku membenci tindakannya itu, tapi kini aku menyesali kebencian itu. Bukankah itu wujud maaf darinya?

_Ah, aku benci perasaan menyesal yang datang terlambat._

"Maaf Kuroro," gumamku. "Aku belum membuatnya tersenyum sampai saat ini."

Pintu mobilku terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku. Menguapkan perasaan menyesal yang membelenggu pikiranku selama beberapa menit. Gadis berambut keemasan itu tampak berbeda hari ini.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku.

"Selamat pagi."

Ia tersenyum sangat tipis, aku yakin itu. aku tidak ingin merusak perasaannya yang mungkin menjadi sedikit lebih baik hari ini, jadi aku memilih diam. Mobil segera melaju. Kami berdua akan mengunjungi pusara pemuda itu.

"Leorio," Kurapika berkata.

"Y-ya?" aku terkejut. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali gadis itu memanggil namaku.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," balasnya. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, jadi jangan merasa bersalah."

Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang melaju cepat di jalan. "Aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Aku akan berubah mulai hari ini."

Aku tersenyum. Tidak mungkin semudah itu bukan? Seandainya perasaaan kehilangan ini akan berubah hanya dengan perkataan mungkin hal itu sudah aku upayakan sejak lama. "Kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum. Aku yakin ia tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

Kurapika mengangguk, wajahnya tampak memaksakan seulas senyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Rona merah mulai mewarnai pipi dan hidungnya. Ia pasti akan menangis. Aku yakin sekali. Mungkin aku mengingatkannya lagi pada pemuda itu. Ah, aku bodoh sekali...

"Dia pasti beruntung sekali memiliki kau sebagai sahabatnya," balas Kurapika. Setetes air mengalir di pipinya. Benar ia menangis. Sudah kuduga akan seperti itu. "Pasti kau juga sangat merindukannya."

"Tentu saja."

"Tentu saja."

Kurapika tertawa ketika kami mengucapkan kalimat itu secara bersamaan. Memang bukan tawa ceria seperti yang aku lihat ketika Kuroro masih ada, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat janjiku pada Kuroro terpenuhi untuk pertama kalinya sejak pemuda itu pergi.

Senyum itu indah sekali Kuroro. Aku akhirnya berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Kau melihatnya bukan? Kau pasti bangga padaku. Tapi, tunggu... Bukankah aku pernah melihat senyum itu sebelumnya? Ah! Benar. Waktu itu ia memberikan senyuman yang sama saat aku berkunjung terakhir kali ke rumahnya.

"_Leorio minggu depan sebulan kepergian Kuroro. Temani aku mengunjunginya."_

Kurapika tersenyum di hari itu. Perasaanku mungkin sudah terlalu lama terkungkung awan kelabu, kabut kesedihan dan penyesalan hingga aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku menyadarinya terlalu lama, terlalu terlambat.

_Terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari semuanya._

-OoO—

Kereta melaju cepat. Aku memasukkan kedua telapak tangan kedalam saku celanaku. Aku lupa membawa jaket. Sepertinya aku akan mati kedinginan ketika aku sampai nanti. Tangan kananku merasakan getaran, ada pesan yang masuk. Terpaksa aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari saku yang hangat. Awas saja kalau aku menerima pesan tidak penting lagi dari provider.

"Dari Kurapika," gumamku. Untunglah provider menjadi lebih jinak malam ini.

'_Jangan terlambat._'

"Iya aku tidak akan terlambat," aku menyuarakan balasan pesanku. Beberapa orang sepertinya memperhatikanku dan itu sedikit memalukan.

Lima belas menit kemudian kereta berhenti. Aku bergegas turun dan berjalan beberapa blok ke Timur, selain untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kebekuan aku juga dituntut untuk tidak terlambat oleh gadis itu.

"Kau terlambat beberapa menit," tegas Kurapika ketika aku sampai di depan pintunya. Ia sepertinya sudah menungguku sejak tadi. Di tangannya terdapat jam yang menunjukkan angka 7:12.

"Aku hanya terlambat dua belas menit," kataku berusaha membenarkan diri.

"Kalau begitu masuklah."

Dua bulan mungkin waktu yang cukup untuk melupakan kesedihannya. Belum seluruhnya karena aku masih mendapati ia menangis apabila ia sedang sendirian. Belum seluruhnya karena ia sendiri yang menceritakannya kepadaku. Jujur saja itu membuat hatiku sedikit perih. Sesulit itukah bagi seorang wanita? Atau aku saja yang terlalu kejam? Aku masih sangat merindukan pemuda itu, namun sepertinya aku sudah bisa merelakan kepergiannya.

"Aku berkunjung dua hari yang lalu tapi kau tidak ada di rumah. Kemana kau pergi?" Aku bertanya pada gadis pirang itu. Ia sedang menyiapkan film yang akan kami tonton bersama.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan kau tidak perlu khawatir?" Kurapika menjawab. "Kau tidak perlu tahu sedang apa aku, di mana aku, mengapa dan bagaimana aku. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya percaya padaku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak khawatir."

Bohong, tentu saja aku khawatir. Bagaimana jika ia gelap mata dan bunuh diri? Kuroro pasti tidak akan memaafkanku.

"Aku hanya pergi bersama teman-temanku," kata gadis itu. Ia duduk di sofa tepat disebelahku ketika ia telah selesai menyiapkan film. "Aku akan kembali menangis kalau aku tidak menyibukkan diri. Jadi tidak ada salahnya."

Aku menggangguk. Memang lebih baik seperti itu. Aku bangkit berdiri berjalan ke dapur, "Aku akan mengambil _snack_ sebelum film dimulai."

Ketika aku mencari _snack_ aku menemukan dompet gadis itu. Ceroboh sekali. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat aku membuka dompet itu. Disana masih tersimpan foto mereka berdua. Seorang gadis pirang yang tersenyum sangat manis dengan seorang pria berambut hitam gelap yang memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Aku ingat gambar ini. Aku yang mengambilnya pada malam natal tahun lalu. Mungkinkah Kurapika menyunggingkan senyum yang sama di malam natal tahun ini?

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Leorio? Film akan segera dimulai," teriak Kurapika dari ruang tamu. Aku tersentak kaget.

"Tunggu sebentar aku masih bingung memilih makanan-makanan ini," balasku. Aku berbohong lagi. Tanganku menyambar makanan apa pun yang sepertinya menarik kemudian membawanya ke ruang tamu beserta dompet yang aku temukan tadi.

"Kau meninggalkan dompetmu di sana. Dasar ceroboh."

"Letakkan saja di meja."

Gadis itu mengambil salah satu _snack_ kemudian menonton dengan penuh konsentrasi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus sedemikian serius padahal kami menonton film komedi.

Selama menonton aku melirik gadis itu beberapa kali. Mengingat kalimatnya mengenai teman-teman dan menyibukkan diri. Sebenarnya ia gadis yang sangat rapuh. Teringat pula pada foto di dompetnya membuatku semakin prihatin pada gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar aku mengelus rambutnya, "kalau film ini kurang menarik kau bisa menggantinya."

_Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini._

-OoO—

Terakhir kali aku mengunjungi gadis itu adalah ketika kami menonton film bersama. Setelah itu aku terlalu sibuk dengan ujian dan tugas yang entah mengapa membuatku kesulitan untuk menemukan waktu untuk bersantai. Bahkan untuk bernapas pun rasanya aku sudah tidak mampu. Tapi hari ini aku telah bebas dari tugas-tugas dan ujian nista itu. Aku harus mengunjungi gadis itu. Entah sudah bagaimana kabarnya. Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Aku mengambil ponselku, hendak mengirimkan pesan kepadanya. Tak sengaja mataku melihat tanggal hari ini. Bulan ke sepuluh tanggal ke sepuluh. Apa? Berarti aku sudah tidak berkunjung selama dua bulan? Kuroro pasti sangat marah padaku. Aku membuka pesan masukku, banyak sekali pesan yang belum aku baca. Beberapa dari Kurapika, menanyakan dimana aku, memintaku menemaninya berbelanja, dan mengajakku menonton film. Sisanya dari provider, sialnya nasibku.

Jariku mencari nama Kurapika di dafter telepon kemudian menghubunginya. Aku tahu ia tidak suka berbicara lewat telepon, tapi aku merasa sangat bersalah. Entah merasa bersalah pada siapa. Pada Kuroro atau kepada gadis itu. Yang pasti ketika ia menjawab teleponku suaraku terdengar aneh. Mungkin terdengar terburu-buru atau terkejut, aku tidak begitu yakin tapi beberapa orang langung menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau dimana? Maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang."

"_Aku? Di tempat kerja,_" balasnya. Aku tidak ingat kalau gadis itu sudah memiliki pekerjaan sekarang. "_Ada apa?_"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf aku tidak sempat menemanimu berbelanja, aku sangat sibuk."

"_Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau bersedia kau bisa menemaniku sore ini._"

Syukurlah gadis itu berinisiatif untuk menghapuskan dosaku. Aku menjawab dengan penuh semangat, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu sore nanti."

Telepon segera kumatikan. Eh? Tunggu sebentar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu Kurapika bekerja dimana. Sontak aku berseru, "Bodohnya aku!"

Cepat-cepat aku mengirimkan pesan pada Kurapika. Menanyakan tempat kerjanya dan pukul berapa aku harus menjemputnya. Setelah mengirim pesan aku mendongakkan kepala dan melihat beberapa orang masih menatapku heran.

-OoO—

Pukul lima sore aku menunggu di depan sebuah kafe. Aku tidak menunggu terlalu lama karena Kurapika keluar dari kafe itu beberapa menit kemudian. Dia memang orang yang sangat disiplin waktu, aku mencatat itu sejak masalah keterlambatan dua belas menit. Ia tampak lebih bahagia sekarang. Semua orang pasti bisa melihatnya.

Ia tersenyum manis kepadaku dari seberang jalan. Angin meniup helai-helai rambutnya sehingga ia harus memperbaiki sedikit posisi rambutnya sebelum menyeberangi jalan. Ia membiarkan beberapa kendaraan berlalu, memastikan jalanan telah akan untuk dilalui kemudian menyeberangi jalan sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu aku harus mengganti seragam dulu," kata gadis itu.

"Tidak masalah."

Gadis itu segera masuk ke mobilku. Kami langsung pergi ke supermarket. Begitu sampai aku segera mengambil kereta belanja sementara Kurapika langsung menuju rak _snack_. Aku tersenyum kecil, ia selalu mengunjungi rak itu terlebih dahulu, membeli sebanyak mungkin dan menimbun makanan-makanan itu di lemarinya.

"Apa kau ada waktu malam ini?" tanya gadis itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari botol saus mayonaise ke arahku. "Apa kau mau makan malam bersamaku?"

"Boleh," jawabku. "Terima kasih."

Kurapika memasukkan mayonaise tadi ke dalam kereta. "Seharusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih kepadamu."

Gadis pirang itu berjalan lagi dan aku mengikutinya sambil mendorong kereta belanja yang setengahnya terisi penuh dengan makanan ringan. Aku ikut berhenti saat gadis itu berhenti di rak yang berisi beberapa jenis pasta.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ini saja?"

Aku bergumam setuju. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli tentang makanan apa pun yang akan kami makan. Aku hanya peduli tentang penghapusan dosaku dan janji kepada Kuroro.

Ketika kami pulang Kurapika langsung memasak di dapur. Aku hanya bisa membantu sebisaku, aku tidak bisa memasak. Kami makan malam sambil menonton film. Kali ini tentang alien biru yang terperangkap di planet bumi. Aku beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berniat untuk mencuci piring. Aku sekali lagi menemukan dompet Kurapika di sana. Dorongan itu kembali muncul dan aku membuka benda itu-melihat foto yang sama.

_Aku mulai menyadari perasaan ini tumbuh._

-OoO—

Hari ini malam natal. Tahun lalu kami bertiga makan malam bersama. Aku, dia, dan Kuroro. Tahun ini menjadi tahun yang berbeda, kami terpaksa menghabiskan malam natal berdua. Separuh hatiku menjerit bahagia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mulai menguasai hatiku belakangan ini, namun separuhnya lagi mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sepatutnya mencintai orang yang dicintai sahabatku sendiri.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan sahabatku. Aku menertawakan diri sendiri. Separuh ruangan kamarku terpantul di cermin. Aku mengamati pantulan dari sebuah bingkai foto di pinggr tempat tidur. Disana aku meletakkan foto gadis itu. Aku tahu ini bukan hal yang benar tapi bisakah aku mengambil tempatmu sekarang, Kuroro?

Ponselku bergetar beberapa kali. Mungkin gadis itu? apa ia ingin mengingatkan agar aku tidak terlambat? Tapi aku cukup tenang malam ini karena aku berencana untuk mengendarai motor, mencegah kemacetan lebih tepatnya.

"Aku tidak akan terlambat," gumamku sambil merapikan rambut di depan cermin.

Ponselku terus bergetar. Aku kali ini yakin kalau ini sesuatu yang penting. Gadis itu tidak suka menelepon kecuali ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. Buru-buru aku memeriksa ponselku. Ada beberapa pesan dan memang ada panggilan dari gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Gadis itu tidak menjawab dari seberang sana, tapi aku bisa mendengar isak tangisnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. "Kau dimana?"

"_Di dekat stasiun."_

Buru-buru menutup telepon. Aku panik. Terlalu takut membayangkan kenapa ia menangis. Mungkinkah ia kembali mengingat pemuda itu? atau jangan-jangan memang ia bertemu pemuda itu? Aku lantas mengambil helm, memakainya dikepalaku lalu berlari ke stasiun.

-OoO—

"Kurapika kau baik-baik saja?" napasku masih tersengal-sengal setelah berlari. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Gadis itu menggunakan topi hangat, letaknya sudah tidak begitu rapi. Matanya sembab. Ia tidak berani menatapku. "Aku merusak kue natal kita. Maafkan aku."

Aku melihat sebuah benda yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis pirang itu. Berada di tanah, bentuknya tidak dapat aku definisikan. Kue natal itu hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Tapi aku masih bisa membayangkan kue itu apabila masih utuh. Itu adalah kue yang sama dengan kue natal tahun lalu. Kue natal yang dibawa Kuroro untuk kami berdua.

"_Maaf aku terlambat_," pemuda berambut hitam gelap itu berkata santai. Tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"_Kau membiarkan aku dan gadismu menunggu dasar bodoh_," protesku.

Pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Tetap tenang seperti biasanya. "_Aku membawa kue_."

Awalnya aku pikir itu kue permohonan maaf darinya. Namun pikiran yang terlalu positif itu sesgera aku singkirkan jauh-jauh setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis pirang yang duduk di dekat pohon natal. Wajahnya tersipu, ia lalu berkata, "_Bukankah ini kue yang di majalah itu? Terima kasih_."

"Dimana?" tanyaku. Kurapika menoleh. "Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan kue yang sama?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Itu kue yang hanya bisa kau pesan pada hari tertentu. Edisinya terbatas."

Ternyata kue juga bisa memiliki edisi yang terbatas. Aku mungkin hidup di zaman yang berbeda dengannya atau mungkin aku saja yang sedikit kampungan. "Kalau begitu ayo kita cari kue yang lain."

Gadis itu berdiri. Melirik beberapa kali ke arah belakangku. "Di mana kau menyembunyikan motormu?"

"Hah? Aku berlari kesini setelah mendengarmu menangis di telepon."

Gadis itu lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa aku menggunakan helm. Jadi aku berlari sambil menggunakan helm. Kesimpulannya adalah...

Aku pemuda idiot...

Tapi aku berhasil membuatnya tertawa bukan?

-OoO—

Kami membeli kue yang berbeda. Gadis itu tidak bersedih lagi. Lagu-lagu natal mengalun dengan lembut di ruang tamu. Gadis itu bersenandung kecil sambil memotong kue menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Ia tersenyum saat memberikan salah satu potongan kue kepadaku.

Tuhan, aku rela menukar segalanya untuk waktu itu. Senyumannya itu sudah menjadi hadiah terindah untukku di malam natal ini. Aku tidak butuh semua hadiah yang ada, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam natal ini bersamanya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku...

"Potongan kue yang satu ini tidak boleh kau sentuh," kata Kurapika kepadaku. "Kalau Kuroro ada disini, ini kue untuknya."

Oh, iya benar... Ia, senyumannya adalah hadiah natal terindah bagiku. Tapi aku bukan apa-apa, bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya bisa mendapatkan tempat lain di hatinya.

"Kenapa?" Kurapika berhenti dari kesibukannya dan menatapku. "Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikan keberadaan Kuroro?"

"Jangan bercanda," balasnya sembari memusatkan perhatian kembali pada berbagai macam makanan dihadapan kami. "Aku harus mengambil beberapa piring."

Aku menarik tangannya kembali, memaksa ia untuk duduk di sampingku. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia memainkan ujung bajunya tanpa berani menatapku. Ia menghela napas beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "sebelum Kuroro pergi ia memintaku untuk menemanimu. Dia bilang kau pasti akan sangat kesepian. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi."

Musik natal yang riang masih mengalun. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak mendukung pembicaraan kami ini. Aku ingin diam dan mendengarkannya seperti biasa tapi aku tak kuasa untuk menahan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di benakku. "Apa itu?"

Kali ini manik biru itu menatapku. Matanya berbicara lebih banyak dengan bahasa yang tidak dapat aku pahami seluruhnya. Tapi aku tahu isinya. Itu artinya ia masih mencintai pemuda itu. "Kau salah mengartikan kebersamaan kita selama ini. Kau merasa nyaman saat kita bersama sehingga kau mengartikan itu sebagai cinta. Bukankah ini kebersamaan yang sama seperti ketika Kuroro masih di sini?"

Benar, itu kebersamaan yang sama. Selalu sama. Tapi kenapa aku merasakan hal yang berbeda? Aku menyimpan ini semua dalam hati... Ada hal yang memang lebih baik dirahasiakan. Mungkin sudah terungkapkan secara tersirat melalui hal lain-Tatapan mata, gestur tubuh, perkataan. Aku harap gadis ber-iris biru ini mengerti.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku kau akan merasakan hal itu ketika Kuroro masih di sini."

Aku bungkam. Bukan karena tidak dapat membantah perkataannya. Aku hanya merasa itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Cintaku datang sangat terlambat. Ia hanya tidak dapat menerima kenyataan itu. Ia tahu perasaanku ini benar, ia hanya menjadikan situasi ini sebagai kambing hitam atas perasaanku. Aku tahu dengan pasti-meski tidak tahu sejak kapan-aku mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya.

_Tapi dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama_

_Karena cintanya hanya untuk satu orang_

-OoO—

Aku berjumpa dengan gadis pirang itu sehari setelahnya. Ia masih tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda seakan-akan ia tidak mengetahui perasaanku ini kepadanya. Ia mungkin tidak peduli, ia mungkin sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin itu hanya seperti mimpi buruk untuknya. Tapi untukku itu adalah sebuah pernyataan atas persahabatan kami, atas cintanya, dan atas kesetiaannya.

_Ini takdir_

_Yang sepertinya senang mempermainkan kami_

_Ah, aku benci perasaan menyesal yang datang terlambat_

_Terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari semuanya_

_Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini_

_Aku mulai menyadari perasaan ini tumbuh_

_Tapi dia tidak merasakan yang sama_

_Karena cintanya hanya untuk satu orang_

Dia memang gadis yang berbeda. Aku sudah tahu itu. Aku mencintainya begitu pula dengannya. Tapi cinta diantara kami merupakan cinta yang berbeda dengan cinta yang ia berikan kepada pemuda itu. Cintaku tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan pemuda itu, pemuda yang dengan rela mengorbankan hidup demi gadisnya.

_**Bukankah kasih yang terbesar adalah kasih dari seseorang yang rela memberikan nyawanya untuk orang yang sangat ia kasihi?**_

_**Selamat Natal**_

-OoO—

A/n: Halo, saya kembali dengan membawa fic baru. Mungkin sebagian kalian membenci karyaku kali ini dengan alasan "Loh kenapa selalu ada yang meninggal?" Atau "Fic yang lalu Kurapika mati, kali ini Kuroro." Hahahaha saya juga berpikiran sama dengan Anda. Tapi saya hanya ingin memberikan gambaran mengenai perasaan wanita dan pria saat ia kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti baginya. Entah mengapa tercipta fic seperti ini. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima pada kolom review, terima kasih sudah membaca.

Maaf saya ingin cerewet disini tapi mungkin ada yang berpikir kenpa mereka masih SMSan? Bukannya sekarang sudah ada l*ne, BB*, Whats*pp, Kak*o talk, dsb? Karena sy berpikir akan suit apabila terdapat adegan pending dan kehabisan kuota di fic ini *plak* *dilindas gajah*


End file.
